


Squared Away

by Noriselly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, cop/dispatcher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriselly/pseuds/Noriselly
Summary: Officer Kylo Ren worries his dispatcher-and secret girlfriend-Rey Kenobi when he doesn't answer his radio during a dangerous call. How will he make it up to her later?





	Squared Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shwtlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/gifts).



> Based on this tumblr ask from @shwtlee4reylo:  
> Rey is the dispatcher and Kylo a patrol officer at night shift. They are secretly together and kylo takes the night shift to listen to her voice. One night Rey sends him to a check out an emergency situation. He responds to it without waiting for backup. Rey is worried when he didn't respond back. When he finally does she is so relieve she could cry. But she is angry because he didn't wait for back up.. how would kylo make it up to her?

 

Officer Kylo Ren arrived at the doorstep of his girlfriend Rey Kenobi’s apartment. Normally, he loved to hear her voice on the radio. Not tonight. She had stayed calm but her clipped tones told him she was not happy. Kylo had broken a cardinal rule, a few actually.

 

Rushing into that shooting in progress before backup arrived? Typically not a great idea. Not answering the radio when your dispatcher is checking on you? Yeah, they're going to start thinking the worst...every time. It doesn't help when said cop has been secretly dating said dispatcher for months and are talking about moving in together.

 

Kylo was in deep shit. He knew to give her a little time to cool off so he had gone home to shower and change first. _Here goes nothing._

 

Boom, boom, boom! _Easy Ren, you're not on duty!_ Kylo knew the busy night still had him wound up tight. He also knew his Rey was in the same condition-- on top of being pissed. He knew he'd have to really make it up to her.  

 

After a long moment, Rey answered the door. She was dressed in a tank top and boyshorts, chestnut hair up in a messy bun, and hazel eyes puffy from crying. Guilt hit Kylo straight in the gut. She hesitantly stood aside to let him in then sat down on the sofa, waiting.

 

Kneeling down in front of her, Kylo gently took her delicate hands in his. “Baby,” Kylo began, “Rey I am so sorry I worried you. I was reckless tonight. I could've gotten myself hurt or one of the guys coming in after me…”

 

“Please stop,” Rey said suddenly. “I knew it was risky dating you, but now I'm really scared. This never happened before with us.”

 

Rey pulled away and stood up to slowly pace the room. Kylo was beginning to worry she was going to break up with him. Just when things were going great. He was even looking at engagement rings.

 

She finally stopped in front of Kylo, who was still kneeling, and took his face in her hands. “I don't care if it's crazy or too soon. I...I don't want to lose you, okay. I love you, you big dumbass.”

 

Kylo wrapped her in a tight hug and buried his face in her tummy, not caring that his hair was still damp from his shower. Rey didn't care either because she threaded her fingers through his hair and yanked his head up to meet her eyes.

 

“How are you going to make this up to me?”

 

 

Kylo fixed her with a wicked smile. Rey ran off into the bedroom laughing. Kylo took his sweet time standing up and stalking towards her. By the time he reached her, he was pulling his t-shirt off and teasing the waistband of his sweats. Rey was sitting up at the edge of the bed, wearing her most innocent expression.

 

“Problem, officer?” Rey fluttered her lashes.

 

Kylo walked up to Rey and pulled on the back of her hair to lay her down. Not _too_ rough--he would never hurt his girl. Hovering his large body over hers, Kylo peppered her upper chest and neck with kisses and love bites.

 

“You drive me crazy, Rey Kenobi and I love you more every day,” Kylo confessed.

 

He captured her lips in a hot kiss. Teasing her lips open, Kylo entwined his tongue with hers. Down below, he began to grind his stiff length against Rey. She already wanted relief from the pulsing ache between her legs. Rey pushed back against him hard, letting him know exactly what she wanted.

 

He ran his hand down her body and brushed the back of his fingers on the wet spot of her panties. Using his knuckles, he rubbed harder little by little until he was right on her clit. Rey lifted her back off the bed with a moan.

 

“What's the matter, sweet girl? Is this what you want?” Kylo whispered in her ear.

 

“Yes, Kylo. I want more, _now_.” Rey dragged her nails up and down his naked back and pushed her hands inside his sweatpants to grab his ass.

 

Kylo got off of her with a growl and yanked her boyshorts off. Before Rey knew it, he had his mouth on her and licked into the wetness of her pussy. Rey’s hands immediately pushed his head closer to her. Her hips jumped up when she felt his tongue inside of her.

 

Rey knew she wouldn't last long. Right as her orgasm was built up and ready to snap, Kylo abruptly pulled away with a loud smack...and a chuckle.

 

“Oh fuck you!” Rey exclaimed. Kylo laughed.

 

Laid out and sweaty, she pulled her tank top off her sticky skin. Kylo’s eyes fixated on her tits. He followed her and got naked, crawling back up her body. He pulled one nipple, hard and pebbled, into his mouth; Kylo licked, sucked and bit down gently on that nipple while his fingers plucked at the other.

 

Satisfied with the first side, he moved to the other. Rey sought payback for his teasing and squeezed his fully erect member. He stopped with a growl and reached up to kiss her. Rey loved her taste on his lips.

 

She kept stroking his cock, pumping from root to tip, and dipping down to play with his balls. Kylo fucked into the tight grip of her hands.

 

“You ready for me, sweetheart?” he asked, breaking their kiss. Rey took a hand off Kylo and pushed two fingers just inside of her.

 

She quickly pulled them back out and offered up her wet fingers to Kylo’s mouth. “What do you think, baby?”

 

Kylo sucked the fingers into his mouth and cleaned them off with long strokes of his tongue. He moaned around the taste of her. _Oh yeah, she was ready._

 

Standing up, he hooked his arms under her knees and brought Rey to the edge of the bed. He pushed into her as slowly as he could, already lost in the wet heat of her. Kylo loved the little gasp Rey always made at first.

 

Kylo held her close, steadily pumping faster while she gripped onto his arms. They kept their eyes locked on each other. Rey encouraged him with pleas of more, yes, _harder_. He would always give his girl what she wanted, what she needed.

 

His fingertips found her clit and twirled just the way she liked. It didn't take long for Kylo to feel the shivering of Rey’s body working through her intense release. She looked beautiful--her back arched, teeth tugging at her lip, skin dewy from their lovemaking.

 

Seeing her pleasure triggered Kylo’s own release. Just a few more thrusts pumped waves of his come inside of her. Rey was still shaking a little from her orgasm. Kylo laid down and coaxed Rey into his arms.

 

 

Neither one of them said a word for several minutes. They were content to listen to one another’s breathing even out. Rey rested her head on his chest to hear Kylo’s heart beat. His hands carded through her hair and massaged her scalp.

 

“Did I succeed?” Kylo asked softly. Rey answered with a blissed out hmm.

 

“Did I make it up to you?” He pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

 

Rey pretended to think for a long moment. “I dunno. I may need more time with you to make sure,” she teased.

 

His lips curled into a smile. “How much time?”

 

Rey raised her head and looked at him earnestly. “The rest of our lives?”

 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a cop au for a while. Shwtlee gave me the kick in the butt I needed lol  
> Fun fact: I'm a dispatcher married to a former cop/dispatcher and our relationship was pretty much a secret until after we got married. So um, yeah. @noriselly


End file.
